Jeux de bain
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Après leur entrainement de volley quotidien, Kenma reste dormir chez Kuroo. Une agréable soirée se profile pour le capitaine et le passeur de l'équipe du Lycée Nekoma.


**Titre** : Jeux de Bains

 **Crédits** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Haruichi Furudate. Je n'ai fait qu'un modeste emprunt temporaire.

 **Pairing** : Kuroo x Kenma

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : OS - UR - Yaoi

 **Résumé** : Après leur entrainement de volley quotidien, Kenma reste dormir chez Kuroo. Une agréable soirée se profile pour le capitaine et le passeur de l'équipe du Lycée Nekoma.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème Echos, en une heure.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

 **\- Jeux de Bains -**

Au coeur de la nuit, dans la ville assoupie noyée de pénombre, la maison semblait, elle aussi, endormie. Cependant, derrière les volets fermés des fenêtres filtraient quelques rares traits de lumières indiquant un semblant de présence humaine. Éclaboussée par l'éclairage des plafonniers, l'habitation aurait pu paraître déserte si elle n'avait pas résonné des échos de deux voix masculines entremêlées provenant de la salle de bains.

Kuroo se félicita d'avoir invité Kenma à rester dormir chez lui. Leurs familles respectives étaient parties en vacances, eux deux étant restés là pour les entraînements de volley qui se poursuivaient même pendant les congés scolaires. Kenma avait enfin lâché sa console de jeux vidéos pour s'intéresser à ce qu'ils allaient manger et vaquer à ses ablutions quotidiennes.

Et c'était donc tout naturellement que Kenma avait accompagné Kuroo dans la salle de bains et qu'ils avaient fini par prendre leur bain ensemble après leur douche respective. Ils étaient amis d'enfance et avaient gardé leurs habitudes de camaraderie enfantine malgré le passage des années. Kenma s'amusait à former une méduse avec le carré de tissu éponge dans l'eau chaude quand Kuroo avait proposé un jeu d'un tout autre genre.

Ils étaient bien plus que des amis d'enfance, beaucoup plus que cela même. Et si Kuroo avait longtemps hésité avant de suggérer à Kenma de pousser leur relation plus loin encore, aujourd'hui il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il avait craint de perdre à jamais l'amitié du blond, mais les hormones aidant, les sentiments qui bouillaient en lui avaient fini par exploser au grand jour, un soir de pluie alors qu'ils revenaient d'un de leurs entraînements de Volley.

Certes, Kuroo n'était encore qu'au lycée, mais il n'avait jamais douté. C'était Kenma que son coeur avait choisi, depuis leur plus tendre enfance jusqu'à maintenant, et encore demain et les jours d'après. Il lui était impossible d'envisager la vie sans son camarade, devenu bien plus qu'un simple ami. Kenma était son univers, bien que cet état de fait soit un secret aux yeux du reste du monde. Leur profonde amitié avait évolué vers quelque chose de plus adulte et de moins innocent.

Fermant les yeux, frissonnant de plaisir de la tête aux pieds, Kenma manqua de glisser dans la baignoire quand une main secourable le retint souplement. Un gémissement sucré échappa au jeune homme quand les hanches de son partenaire se collèrent à ses fesses, le sexe de celui-ci pénétrant profondément en lui. Les doigts de Kenma s'agrippèrent plus fortement au rebord de la grande baignoire, les lèvres de Kuroo chatouillant l'une de ses oreilles.

Le passeur de l'équipe du lycée Nekoma eut l'impression de fondre, le corps de Kuroo l'enveloppant presque complètement. Ce qui les unissait était bien plus fort que tout ce que Kenma pourrait jamais exprimer. Kuroo était le centre de sa vie, le pilier de son existence, le filtre dont il avait besoin pour survivre dans la réalité d'une société à laquelle il ne comprenait rien et à laquelle il était incapable de s'adapter.

Les battements précipités de son cœur firent écho à ceux de son partenaire, le souffle rapide et brûlant de celui-ci titilla son oreille. Kuroo était partout : le comblant de sa présence, son torse collé à son dos; sa voix se mêlant à la sienne, son membre glissé au creux de ses reins, s'y frayant un passage sulfureux, sa main cajolant son propre sexe en érection… Kenma avait chaud, tellement chaud que si son corps venait à se liquéfier dans l'eau du bain, cela ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde.

Sa voix monta d'un octave alors qu'il succombait au plaisir, ses murmures et ses gémissements torrides se transformant en cris qui rebondirent à l'infini sur les murs de faïence.

\- Je t'aime Kenma, je t'aime tellement, lui murmura son brun, le seul et unique capable de le comprendre et de prendre soin de lui aussi parfaitement, de former ce pont inaltérable entre lui et le reste du monde.

Kenma cria encore plus fort, les vagues de plaisir le parcourant devenant encore plus intenses. Il trouva cependant assez de force et de concentration pour répondre.

\- P… Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant… ? gémit-il échevelé et en sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, lui susurra Kuroo d'un ton amoureux si sensuel et si ardent que Kenma se sentit fondre encore un petit peu plus. Ces quelques mots de son amant suffirent à le faire définitivement basculer dans l'orgasme, y entraînant son compagnon. Kuroo l'aimait, il l'aimait profondément et plus que tout, et ne manquait jamais une occasion de le lui dire ou de le lui faire comprendre… Kuroo était tout ce dont Kenma avait besoin, lui et personne d'autre. Son monde reposait entièrement sur le brun et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Les échos passionnés de leurs ébats moururent peu à peu, cédant la place au silence. Encore béat, Kuroo récupéra de justesse Kenma qui manqua de sombrer dans la baignoire et s'y noyer tant sa jouissance l'avait transcendé et propulsé bien au-delà du septième ciel. Leurs souffles épuisés s'entremêlèrent et Kuroo vola un baiser à l'amour de sa vie. Sans Kenma son existence aurait été bien trop vide et fade pour être supportable.

Glissant dans l'étreinte de Kuroo comme une poupée de chiffons désarticulée, privé de toute volonté, Kenma soupira de bonheur en enroulant spontanément ses bras autour de la nuque de son partenaire. Peignant ses cheveux, celui-ci le câlina comme s'il était un chat que l'on dorlote et Kenma se retint de ronronner d'aise. Une idée lui revint abruptement en tête, poussant le pseudo félin à la vocaliser.

\- J'ai faim et il faut que je termine le niveau du jeu… statua Kenma.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit amoureusement à son chaton.

\- Viens, je vais t'aider à te sécher. Le repas nous attend dans la cuisine. Si tu joues l'estomac vide, tu pourrais bien perdre face au dernier boss, répondit-il.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bain, main dans la main, Kuroo soutenant un Kenma encore un peu faible la voix de celui-ci retentit encore :

\- J'ai hâte de revoir Hinata. Je suis sûr que lui et Kageyama ont encore progressé.

\- Sûrement, on les reverra peut-être au prochain camp d'entraînement. J'ai l'impression que, grâce à lui, le volley te passionne enfin. Mais je vais finir par devenir jaloux…

Devant la moue d'incompréhension qui se peignit sur le visage de Kenma, Kuroo éclata de rire, le trouvant adorable, totalement désarmé par sa candeur ingénue. L'écho de son rire se répercuta dans la maison vide, égayant l'atmosphère. Kenma sourit timidement à son bien-aimé bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment saisi la raison de son éclat de joie soudain. Mais si Kuroo était content, alors il l'était aussi.

\- FIN -

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Un petit OS sans prétention sur le fandom d'Haikyuu avec un pairing que j'aime beaucoup. J'avoue que c'est un peu cliché mais c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue sur le thème "échos", et une heure ça passe vraiment très vite. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter si le coeur vous en dit.

Yzan.


End file.
